


Aftermath Relationships

by parkcrjones



Category: Far from home - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, michelle jones - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, petermj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkcrjones/pseuds/parkcrjones
Summary: Its been more than a month since the loss of Tony Stark, mentor, hero and father figure to Peter Parker. Peter has had a rough month, and hanging out with Michelle might have just helped.





	1. “I have no friends to tell anyway”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is like the first ever fic i’ve written and it’s kinda sucky but enjoy it i guess

its day 34. 34 days since peter parker lost tony stark. his mentor, father figure and hero. today’s still okay. he’s feeling empty as usual. but hey, he’s gonna have a session with ned at the library later on. they were working on a history project. as far as ned sees peter, he’s fine. at least he thinks he is.

day 37: today peter gets a text from Pepper.  
“hey bud. you free tomorrow? i need someone to babysit morgan while i get some of tony’s stuff from the office. Sam told me there was a box of items that belonged to him. It won’t take long, could you just drop by around dinner time?”  
Of course pepper. why couldn’t i? he thought.

He sees michelle walking towards him. Michelle Jones. See the thing is Peter had always had a strange impression of her. She seemed, quiet. Unusual. Interesting. 

“Oh hey pete not that it’s necessary or anything but i’m heading to this antique store tomorrow, and i wanted to ask if you were interested to come? I overheard your conversation with Ned the other day about your Aunt’s birthday coming up.”

He didn’t want to just say “no”, he couldn’t. he had this weird urge to hang out with her, but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“Erhhm, actually i’m not available tomorrow, i- i’m going over to- to my- my aunt’s cousin’s house? i kinda have a babysitting duty.”

“you mean you’re going over to Ms Potts’ place to take care of her daughter?”

“yea- wait how did you know-“

“you gotta lower your voice when you talk to Ned man.”

“yea i’m working on it. But don’t tell anyone please”

“i have no friends to tell anyway”

Peter felt bad. He wanted to do something about it but-

“hey you know what since you already know where i’m going tomorrow why don’t you come with me? i don’t really know how i’ll manage this whole children thing”

“sure! i mean yea dude cool. i’ve always wanted to see THE Pepper Potts’ house”

“well okay i’ll pick you up at 4 tomorrow, but keep it quiet okay i didn’t invite Ned”

Was this a stupid decision? who knows. Peter obviously didn’t think this through. But how bad could it go?


	2. “are y’all boyfriend girlfriend?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Michelle finally get to the babysitting duty for possibly the most intelligent child ever.

Peter and Michelle were greeted by Pepper when they arrived.  
“Thanks Pete! She’s just woken up from her nap, there’s some dinner on the table, please help yourselves. So just get Morgan to not do anything that i won’t allow her to and oh one last thing, please make sure Dum-E doesn’t break anything. i’ll be back at 7 okay. Have fun with monguna!”

“i like her. A LOT” Michelle let out a small giggle.

“Peter!!!” He was greeted by Morgan, running towards him for a hug.

“oh hey ladybug!” He kneels down and embraces her.

“i missed you!”

“i missed you too”

Now Michelle was just standing there. She had this weird feeling inside of her. This, softness.

“And who is this we have here? she’s really tall!” Morgan looks at Michelle excitedly. 

“Hi there! I’m michelle. you can call me MJ though”

“MJ? why does she get to call you MJ immediately??” 

“that’s because she’s special Parker shut up”

“Hi MJ, i’m Morgan. I was named after my mom’s eccentric uncle. Weird, but cool i guess.”

“i love this one A LOT too” MJ said turning to Peter.

“Errhm. Can i ask a question?”

They look down at Morgan’s little height. 

“Sure ladybug, go ahead.”

Morgan was a child they thought. She couldn’t attack them they thought.

But damn, was this child SMART

“I’m not gonna hesitate or anything but like, are y’all boyfriend girlfriend? Because Peter you need someone like HER”

The two teenagers had no idea what to do.

MJ grabbed Peter’s hand. 

“MJ what are you-“

she whispers “trust me parker”

“Of course. I mean no one else would want this nerd so”

“hey” he said, offended.

They got along well with the babysitting thing for the rest of the evening.

“please come back often!”

“Of course how could i-“

“i was talking about MJ, Peter i know you’ll be back in less than a week.”

“HEY”, again.

“Haha sure ladybug, anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoy this chapter!! i’ll update chapter 3 in a few days ig


	3. “how exactly... does this work?”

Peter was super confused. What is this whole thing about huh? So now he gotta bring MJ every time he visits Morgan? What-

“Hold on let me just get this clear-“ he runs to MJ walking along the hallway

“oh sup loser”

“what was yesterday’s story thing all about? so like now i’m in a relationship with you?!”

“relax parker. i don’t like you in that way. it’s just a pretend thing for Morgan. You weren’t thinking of breaking her heart with disappointment were you?”

“No- but we should really discuss about how exactly.... does this work you know”

MJ stops walking.

“all you have to do is pretend. that’s it. get it?”

well sounds simpler than it is but okay. 

Pretend. Just. PRETEND.

“this should be.... fun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter was super short and my next chapter is the last one and it kinda leaves the story hanging lmao forgive me


	4. do i like MJ?

So Peter had gone with this whole PeterMj thing with MJ for about 2 weeks now. They’ve visited Morgan 3 times, once for a tea party, second for a dress up session; where Morgan had put one of Tony’s tie on Peter, and the third for a lil reading date.

Of course Peter still didn’t have feelings for MJ at all... totally. Why would he?

He just felt his heart rate increase whenever he’s near her, and his palms sweaty when he sees MJ being soft for Morgan. Especially the time she had Morgan on her laps, reading her storybooks to her. 

“Hey Em”

“Hey Parker what’s up?”

“So the thing is Pepper had wanted to come over to my place tonight for dinner and to talk to my aunt about— internship- stuff. Well so the thing is Morgan is coming and she specially requested for you so please can you make it please please please”

“Woah chill don’t go all out begging. I end class at 3 i’ll be there by 4.”

“Oh thank you thank you thank you”

“Okay so imma go now-“

Before she could finish Peter had disappeared into the hallway. 

Now to explain this whole... pretend thing to Aunt May.

“Hey May. By any chance you have extras for one more person?”

“Sure Pete. Ned coming?”

“Well, no. It’s MJ.”

“what? i thought you hated her weird vibes”

“well its a long story but basically she’s pretending to be my girlfriend for Morgan because apparantly in Ms little Stark’s eyes she’s the best person for me??”

“well. good luck with that.”

“thanks. i guess”

Why do i feel like that? There’s excitement? Not for Morgan, Pepper, but for MJ. What?

He lies down on his bed and gathers his thoughts. Do i like MJ? Is this what it feels like?

Damn, Peter.

Dinner was fun. Morgan had teased the both of them a couple of times. She even made Peter feed MJ some potato salad. It was cute. To Morgan, and a little bit to Peter at least.

After dinner, Peter had sent MJ home, upon Morgan’s request, of course.

“thanks for sending me home loser.”

“yea no problem. Err, Em.”

“hm?”

“i just wanted to say i really enjoyed tonight. It was kinda awkward but fun i guess. Hopefully it will be less awkward the next time i-“

he felt a peck on his cheek.

“MJ... wh- what was th-“

“i had a great time Parker. Goodnight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter hehe :>  
> idk i might do a part two if i’m not lazy  
> hope y’all enjoyed it :) sorry for the lame ending lmao


End file.
